Memories of a Fallen Espada
by BleachFanFictions
Summary: Meet Naito Kiba, a 15 year old girl who thought she was an average human. But that changed the night Grimmjow Jaggerjack stepped through her window.
1. Chapter One

Naito's Diary

_Dear Diary,_

_Hi! How's it goin'? My name is Naito (night) Kiba (fang), nice to meet ya. My friend got me this diary for my 15__th__ birthday and she told me I had to put in a lot of detail like my height, hair color etc. So here it is,_

_I'm 5'2 in height; I have long icy blue hair and my eyes are bright purple. A lot of people say I look like the Vocaloid Hatsune Miku but my hair is more of a silvery blue._

_ I live in Japan with my mother and brother. My dad disappeared about ten years ago._

_ I love anime like any normal teenager. My favorite anime is Bleach by Tite Kubo. I've dreamed for years that I became a person of the Bleach world. So, with that out of the way, let's begin my story._

Day One (Chapter One)

It was 6:30 am, I got into my school uniform which was a short red and black plaid skirt, a white T-shirt, a red tie, black thigh high socks and white sneakers. I grabbed my school bag and ran down the stairs.

"God you're too energetic in the morning, imouto." My 17 year old brother Shen said.

"Well I'm sorry, I just re-watched the Zanpakuto Arc in Bleach so of course I'm happy, onii-chan!" I replied happily.

He rolled his eyes. "You're obsessed." "Hai! I am and I'm proud of it!"

I ate breakfast with my family and then I began the walk to school. I noticed while I was walking there was something weird about the atmosphere that day. For all I knew, it was just a normal day, but I was dead wrong.

I was walking through the halls when something outside caught my eye. I turned to look out the window but all I saw was a flash of blue. "What's wrong Naito?" my best friend, Kurisutaru asked. "Uh, nothing." I said and continued walking.

At the end of the school day I walked home. As I was walking I felt something brush my back. I whipped around but nothing was there. I narrowed my eyes and looked around cautiously. I knew I wasn't alone but after I knew I was safe I quickly got home.

Late that night, I was sleeping in my room and my window was open letting a nice breeze flow in.

My mind started twirling and twisting. Images shot into my head. They felt like they were memories… my memories… But they couldn't have been because I was in Hueco Mundo, the place where all the Espada lived in Bleach.

Now, this dream wasn't a good one… Pain, regret, suffering, that was in my dream.

What woke me up were the sounds of footsteps in my room. I quickly sat up gasping for breath. Once my breathing steadied and my vision un-blurred I saw a very tall figure standing in my windowsill. I gasped. I couldn't move because I knew exactly who that figure was. Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Espada number six.

I was terrified but also excited. I mean jeez, if you were as much of a Bleach fan as I was and Grimmjow Jaggerjack was in your room, would you not be so excited?

I was completely stunned. I found myself staring at him. He was tall, very muscular; his beautiful teal hair flowing in the breeze and his gorgeous piercing blue eyes making full eye contact with me… Wait, he's making eye contact with me and I'm just staring at him! Crap!

I quickly looked away. One part of me was telling me to run, but another was telling me to stay. So I stayed.

Grimmjow jumped down from the windowsill and landed in front of me, an evil yet seriously attractive smirk spread across his lips.

Since he was clearly real I wasn't gonna go fangirl psycho and spaz out about him being real.

"Why are you here Grimmjow?" I asked, trying to keep my voice as calm as possible. "I'm bringing you to Hueco Mundo. Don't know why so don't ask." he said in his amazingly masculine voice.

He picked me up by my waist and flung me over his shoulder. I can't believe I did but I actually squeaked when he picked me up.

"Whoa, wait a sec. Did you ever consider I have a family that would be heart-broken if they found I'm gone?" he scoffed. "Baka. Did you ever consider we thought of that and already worked it out?" he shot back. I glared at him. He jumped up on the windowsill and got ready to jump out the window. "Wait! Let me get my diary!" I said struggling to get out of his grasp. "Your what?" he asked. "My diary! If you'd let me go I could get it!" he sighed and set me down. I walked over to my bed, lifted the pillow and grabbed my diary from under the pillow. "There. This is a diary, people write things in them to remember." he raised his eyebrow. "That's stupid." he said simply as he threw me over his shoulder again.

As we were flash-stepping through the air my hair smacked Grimmjow in the face. He groaned in annoyance. "Ha! That's what you get for being such a jerk!" I laughed at him. He then pulled roughly on my hair. "Ow!" I yelled. "Ha! That's what _you _get for being such a brat!" he said snidely.

Okay, he may be hot as hell but he's a real bastard sometimes.

Once we got inside Los Noches he set me down outside Aizen's room. Before Grimmjow had a chance to knock Aizen said in his calm hypnotizing voice, "Come in Grimmjow, and bring the girl." "Yes sir." Grimmjow replied. He grabbed my arm and entered the room. Aizen walked down the steps of his throne and stopped in front of me. He lifted my chin and turned my head from side to side. It was like he was looking at every detail on my body… creepy…

The entire time he was looking at me I had the ultimate WTF face. He smiled at me and let go of my chin. He looked over to his left. "Gin, come here." he said and out of the shadows was the one and only, Gin Ichimaru. I turned to face Gin. He held out his hand that was much bigger than mine. "Why hello, my name's Gin Ichimaru, nice to meet ya." he said. "I'm Naito Kiba." I said and the second our hands touched sparks flew between us, and I'm not just talking about sparks you see in your head, I mean these are real sparks flying between our fingers!

Images started flying into my head; they were of me… as an Espada! I was Espada number one before Starrk came along! So these weren't just images, they were memories!

I quickly pulled my hand into my chest and looked to see if I was burned. Nope, not a scratch or burn in sight. A grin spread across Gin's lips. Grimmjow stood protectively in front of me. "What's going on?" Grimmjow demanded. "Oh you didn't know?" Gin asked innocently. "In wolf terms, whenever two mates touch for the first time, sparks fly between them." Aizen said. "But… I'm not a wolf." I said. "No but you and Gin have inner wolves. So your wolves are mates." my eyes widened. "No! No way am I the mate of this whack-job!" Gin put his hand over his heart pretending to be hurt. Gin then leaned down just inches away from my face. "You are my mate, and there's nothing you can do about it." he said.

I quickly stepped back. "I will never be your mate!" I shouted at him. "Alright calm down Naito. Now, you remember the memories you saw in your dream and when you touched Gin?" Aizen asked calmly. "How did you know about that?" I asked. "Naito you are Espada numero uno. When you left Los Noches and went to the World of the Living, Coyote Starrk replaced you. Now, we brought you here to have you earn the rank again since Starrk is dead but you have to be a Fraccion before I will let you be an Espada." "Well, whose Fraccion am I?" I asked. "Grimmjow's." he replied. I looked up at Grimmjow and he was smiling. That of course worried me.

Aizen held out his hand. "Come, let's return you to your original form." he said. I was hesitant before I took his hand and he led me to the opposite end of the room. He raised his hand, light flew around me and the next thing I knew, my hair was swept up into a ponytail with my bangs side-swept. A black sleeveless dress with a long slit up the side formed on my body. A black wrap formed around my leg and a crystal knife appeared in the wrap. Black leather gloves that came up to below my shoulders appeared on my hands. My Arrancar mask wasn't really a mask at all; it formed around my neck as a thick choker type thing.

I looked down at my new self and realized how much skin I was showing. Those perverted bastards. This wasn't the normal wardrobe for a Fraccion so once again, those perverted bastards.

Aizen smiled approvingly.

We walked back out to the group and Grimmjow's jaw just about dropped. I walked up to him and smacked him back to reality. He glared at me in return. I just smiled.

After we were dismissed Grimmjow grabbed my arm and dragged me back to his room. As we walked in, the walls were teal and there was a big 6 on the wall. As I looked around I saw many posters of girls in hardly any clothes lying pervertedly on cars and motorcycles. I'm assuming Starrk had something to do with this.

Grimmjow flopped down on the couch and looked at me. "Come here." he said. I did as I was told and walked over to him; he grabbed the skirt of my dress and pulled me down onto his lap. "What the hell Grimmjow?" I shouted at him. "Shut up and come here." The next thing I knew he had pulled me into him and kissed me. My eyes widen and I blushed intensely. I tried to pull away but he just held me there. After a moment or five he pulled away to take a breath. "Very nice." he muttered. I found myself shaking, not in fear I might add, but in pleasure. _WHAT THE HELL?! _I thought. Why was I pleasured by that?

As I was thinking about what just happened Ulquiorra Schiffer, Espada number four strode into the room unannounced. Grimmjow stood up. "What the hell Ulquiorra?" he growled. "Lord Aizen wants me to train the girl." Ulquiorra said emotionlessly. I raised my eyebrow. Ulquiorra grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. He took me to a large room.

"Unsheath your sword woman." he said. I looked down not finding a sword. "News flash emo, I don't have a sword to unsheath." I said. He sighed. "The knife on your leg. That's your Zanpakuto."

So I took the knife out of the wrap on my leg. "Pathetic sword." I mumbled and right as I said that, the knife extended into a long sword.

Something told me what to say to release my sword. "Awaken, Saigo no Yoru!" The sword shattered and attached to my hands giving me deadly sharp claws. My hair and eyes turned a beautiful midnight blue. Silver swirls swirled around my arms. I was beautifully terrifying.

A soft haunting melody played around us. Ulquiorra slightly stepped back. _She awakened the final night. _Ulquiorra thought.

I swung my claws to my sides and black magic swirled around the claws when I moved them. (**A/N: For all of you readers who don't know what 'Saigo no Yoru' means, it means 'the final night'. Get it now?**)

I launched at Ulquiorra with blinding speed and cut his shoulder. His eyes slightly widened. "Impossible." I heard him mutter.

We fought for a while and we were both beat up pretty badly. Oh and guess what? When we were done fighting… I lost!

I was pinned to the ground and Ulquiorra had his sword to my throat. But instead of killing me he just sheathed his sword and began to walk away. "Why didn't you kill me? You had the chance to." I said. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Lord Aizen said not to." he said simply and walked away.

I sighed and walked into the healing room. Aizen allowed me to have my own healer. Her name was Hikari.

"Oh my goodness miss Naito!" Hikari shouted and ran up to me. "What happened?" "I was training with Ulquiorra… and I lost." I explained. "You trained with _him_? No wonder you're all beat up!" I sighed again. "Yeah, can you heal me please?" she nodded and led me over to a bed. I lied down and she began to heal me.

A few minutes later Grimmjow stormed in looking pissed as usual. "Kiba!" he shouted. I opened my eyes. "God damn it Grimmjow what do you want?" I said irritated. "Why the hell are you in the healing room?" "I'm injured you idiot. Can you not see that?" He growled at my comment, walked over to me and picked me up by the collar of my shirt. I winced in pain. "Mr. Jaggerjack please let her down! She's in no shape to be handled like that!" Hikari pleaded. Grimmjow glanced down at me realizing how injured I really was. I swear I saw a flash of worry in his eyes. He then gently set me down and turned away. "Yeah well. Get back to healing and shit." he mumbled and walked out. Hikari looked at me with her deep blue eyes. "I think he likes you." I almost choked when she said that. "You think that stubborn kitty cat likes _me_?" I scoffed. "I don't think so." Hikari shrugged. "It seems that he does." "I'm going to sleep Hikari. Good night." Hikari stood and bowed. "Good night miss Naito." she said and left. I slowly drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

I woke up the next morning and grabbed my diary.

_Dear Diary_

_It's official. I have the weirdest life EVER. Granted, I'm a part of the Bleach world now but… I'm in Hueco Mundo. Not the Soul Society._

_I learned my Zanpakuto's name. It's Saigo no Yoru. Meaning the final night. Seems legit since my name is Night. I was apparently at one time the number one Espada. But now I'm Grimmjow's Fraccion. Bleh. I don't want to be. He's a stubborn jerk and he pulls my hair all the time. Well, just wanted to give you the update. Sayonara!_

_Love,_

_Naito_

I finished writing and put my diary down. "So I'm a stubborn jerk huh?" Grimmjow, who was leaning over my shoulder said. I jumped. "Gah! What the hell are you doing there?" I screamed at him. He snickered. "I was just reading." I picked up my diary and flung it across his face. "Ever heard of privacy?" I yelled. Then Gin Ichimaru walked in. "My my, what's all the yellin' for?" he asked. "This perverted rapist bastard was reading my diary!" I shouted while pointing at Grimmjow. "So I'm perverted and rapist now?" he asked chuckling. Gin shook his head. "Grimmjow you must respect the lady's privacy." "But she's _my _Fraccion. I get to do whatever I want with her." I looked at him and he had a perverted smile on his face. "PERVERT!" I screamed at him. He grinned, picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Call me whatever you want Princess but you're still mine." "I'm not a god damn princess!" I shouted. "Well, by all of your screaming I assume you're healed." he said. I stopped struggling and sighed. "Yeah." I mumbled. "Please excuse us Master Ichimaru." Grimmjow said and walked past Gin.

When we were walking through the hallways I said to Grimmjow, "I can walk ya know." he sighed and set me down on the floor. I walked beside him. "You know what you said to Gin before we left was probably the nicest thing you've ever said to anyone." He groaned. "I wasn't trying to be nice. I just didn't want to lose an arm again." I nodded. "So Grimmjow, does the Soul Society exist too?" I asked. "Baka, of course it does. Why do you think Aizen has the Espada and you?" I slightly blushed at the thought of the Soul Society existing. I stopped blushing when I heard Grimmjow growl. "What is it?" I asked. "If the Soul Society exists that means that stupid Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki exists still. That bastard just won't die." I shrugged. "Changing subject, did you hear about my Zanpakuto?" I asked. "No. What is it?" "Saigo no Yoru. I even startled Ulquiorra when I released it!" "You did not startle me." I jumped realizing that was Ulquiorra who said that and was walking beside me. "What're you doing?" I shouted. "Shut up woman. Lord Aizen told me I had to train with you again." "Ah hell nah!" I said. "I just got fully healed and I'm not getting my ass kicked again!" I continued to shout. "He wants you to obtain Bankai." "What? In one day?" "If I force you to use it you'll get it." "No! Hell no Ulquiorra I'll learn my Bankai when I want!" Ulquiorra sighed and closed his eyes. "You cannot go against Lord Aizen's orders, woman." he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I hit him in the back and tried to get out of his grasp. "God damn it Ulquiorra put me down!" he ignored me of course.

So we walked to our training area and after a while he was released into his second Shikai. He moved in front of me and pinned me to the wall, he started a cero at my head. I covered my head and yelled "Bankai! Satsui no senritsu, Saigo no Yoru!" My dress changed into blood red armor, my claws turned into a spear and red and black magic swirled around my spear. I opened my mouth to say something but all that escaped was a haunting melody that swirled around Ulquiorra. The melody caused his worst most terrifying memories to return and make him relive it in his mind.

His eyes widened, he yelled out in agony and dropped to his knees. He slowly picked up his sword and instead of aiming it at me, he aimed it at his throat.

"Ulquiorra stop!" I screamed, ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He was trembling severely. I tapped the blade of my spear and it turned back into a sword. I sheathed my sword and the memories ended. He pressed against me like a child would to its mother. "Naito…" he said shakily. "Never use your Bankai unless death is the only option." he continued. I nodded. "I promise."

After a moment Ulquiorra actually hugged me back. "Thank you." I barely heard him mumble. My eyes widened then I smiled. "You're welcome." I looked down and noticed the number one was tattooed on my left forearm. Ulquiorra must have noticed because he stood and grabbed my hand. "Come. We must see Lord Aizen." I nodded and followed him to Aizen's throne room.

When we walked in I saw Grimmjow, Gin and of course Tousen. Grimmjow looked pissed again, Gin was smiling like a creep and Tousen… was well, Tousen.

"Congratulations Naito." Aizen said smoothly. "You've gotten your number back. I guess you're an Espada now." I smirked. "Now that you have obtained your Bankai you have a mission. You, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Gin, and Szayel Apporro will be going to the World of the Living." "May I ask why?" I asked. "To destroy the Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki." At that, Grimmjow grinned. "You'll be leaving in a week. Naito, as highest ranked Espada, you'll be leading this mission." I nodded. "And furthermore, if the mission isn't complete in one day. You'll be staying there until it's finished so, since you're of schooling age Naito, you'll be going to school." I was totally pissed by that. "Dismissed."

(Time skip)


	3. Chapter Three

The week passed by rather quickly. I got to train with both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. I became really headstrong when it came to fighting.

I was sleeping when Grimmjow stormed into my room. "Hey Princess get up it's time to leave!" he shouted in my ear. Out of reflex, I sat up and punched him in the face. "What the hell Naito?" he yelled. "You idiot! Don't yell at me when I'm sleeping!" I yelled. "Yeah whatever let's go." I nodded, got up and fixed my hair.

When we got to the World of the Living we were automatically surrounded by Soul Reapers. I had my hands in my pockets and put on my 'I don't care' face.

I saw Ichigo Kurosaki walk up to us and his eyes widened. He pointed at Grimmjow. "You're still alive?" he shouted. Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Yeah and now I'm gonna kill your sorry ass."

Obviously Grimmjow and Ichigo started arguing and fighting. Ulquiorra was up against Captain Komamura. Szayel Apporro was up against the new squad five lieutenant. I guess Momo was dead. And Gin was up against Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a captain's haori stand next to me. I turned and saw Toshirou Hitsugaya. Squad ten Captain.

"Hey a Soul Reaper. 'Bout time I got some action." I said acting like I didn't know who he was. "Who are you?" Toshirou asked. "I'm Naito Kiba. The Primera Espada. And you are?" "Toshirou Hitsugaya. Squad ten captain." "A captain huh? This'll be fun." _The Primera Espada? Damn, if I thought Halibel was a hard battle I'm screwed. _Toshirou thought. He unsheathed his sword. "Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" he commanded and his ice dragon appeared. I sighed, unsheathed my sword and shifted into a fighting stance. "Awaken, Saigo no Yoru." I said and shifted into my Shikai. Toshirou launched at me and I easily dodged his attack. I ran past him and easily cut his shoulder with my claws.

"Imprison, Murcielago. Scream, Pantera, Shoot to kill, Shinso." I heard everyone release their Zanpakuto. They must be having fun.

After a long time of fighting I felt like I had to release my Bankai. I was so close to death. But I wouldn't say a word. "Bankai! Satsui no senritsu, Saigo no Yoru!" Toshiro quickly released his Bankai. "Bankai. Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" I aimed my spear at him. "Cero. Noche Caidos." I said. An icy blue light formed at the tip of my spear, it exploded everywhere and sent Toshirou flying back. I sighed. Tapped the blade of my spear and sheathed my sword. "Hikari!" I shouted back to my personal healer who I had brought with me. She ran up to me and bowed. "Yes ma'am!" "Heal him." "Wha-why? Isn't he your enemy?" "No. I don't have enemies. Now quickly! He's seconds from death!" I said firmly. She nodded. "Y-Yes ma'am." she stuttered and ran over to Toshirou. She began to heal him and I walked over to watch.

Once he was awake I was sitting next to him watching everyone else fight. He jumped back and put his hand on his sword. I looked over at him. "So you're awake. Don't worry I won't fight you. I don't feel like fighting anyway." I blinked and found a sword to my neck. "Why aren't you fighting me Arrancar?" "Good lord my name is Naito! Not Arrancar! I already told you I don't feel like fighting." "I don't believe that." "I didn't ask you to believe me." I pushed his sword away from my neck. "I fight when I want. 'Nuff said." he sighed and sheathed his sword. "Look, Captain. I'm stuck in the World of the Living until Ichigo 'dies'. So you better get used to me." he looked at me with slightly widened eyes. "I even have to go to school." I said disgusted. Toshirou suddenly looked even more pissed then he already was. "You're going to Karakura High school aren't you?" "Yeah what of it?" "I have to go to that school as well." "Oh freaking joy." I said sarcastically and he nodded in agreement. I stood up and stretched my arms. "Well, I'll see ya at school captain. I gotta go rage at these idiots." Toshirou stood as well. "Rangiku! Ri! We're leaving." he shouted to his lieutenant and the squad five lieutenant. "Hai!" they both responded and ran up to Toshirou. I kicked Grimmjow in the back. "Yo kitty-cat! We're done here." he growled at me. Ulquiorra and Gin walked over to me. "So we're done?" Ulquiorra asked. "Yeah. We'll be here for a while so we might as well not get to beat up." Grimmjow growled. "Why the hell would I wanna hang around this place? It's full of pathetic humans." "Like yourself if you don't shut up!" I shot back at him. He glared at me and walked away. "Screw you kitty-cat." I muttered and walked to the town.

Aizen gave us all money to stay in a hotel. So I went to a hotel and got us all rooms for the week.

I went up to my room and passed out on my bed.

The next day I got up and got into the school uniform. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and left for school with the boys following behind me. "Why do we have to go to school, woman?" Grimmjow asked in an annoyed tone. "'Cause you idiot we have to blend in."

Once we got to school we all separated and went to our assigned classes. I went to my class and saw Toshirou sitting on the windowsill. "Ah, you must be Miss Naito." The teacher said. I nodded. "Hai." "Well, class this is Naito Kiba, she's our new transfer student so you all should give her a good welcome." she leaned down to my height and continued. "You can go take a seat next to Toshirou." I nodded and sat next to him.

A couple hours later it was time for lunch, Toshirou said that he need to go check on his lieutenant and I went outside to meet the boys. Grimmjow was arguing with Gin and Ulquiorra just had his eyes closed and was ignoring them. I sat with them and tried to stop the arguing.

A few minutes later Toshirou ran up to us. "Naito." he began, out of breath. "There's another captain coming to defeat you. And she's unbelievably powerful." he finished. Right as he said that a huge gate opened. A Senkaimon. A tall girl with long curly red hair and piercing silver eyes walked out. She had on a sleeveless captain's haori and her black uniform had a slit up the side turning it into a dress. It kind of looked like my dress. She had a beautiful light green sword with gems all over it at her waist. And she wore the ever so popular 'I don't care' face. "Captain!" a girl shouted and ran up to the captain. She was the squad five lieutenant girl who fought Szayel. So this must be the squad five captain. The lieutenant clung to her captain. "God damn it Ri get off me!" the captain shouted shaking the lieutenant off of her. Ri stepped back and bowed. "Sorry captain." she muttered. "Toshirou. What're you doing over here I told you to stay back." the captain asked. "To prevent a fight." I said. She looked at me with cold and lifeless eyes. "And who are you?" I shuck off my Gigai and set my hand on my sword. "Naito Kiba. The Primera Espada." "I see. Well I'm Kyarou Hiatay, squad five captain." "Not so nice to meet ya Hiatay, I suppose you think you're going to defeat me huh?" I asked. She shook her head. "No. I never assume the best. I assume the worst." "Now why would ya do that Kya?" Gin stood and asked. She glared at him. "I told you not to call me that Ichimaru!" he snickered. "And anyway, I assume that because it makes me fight harder. In my book its kill or be killed. You know that Ichimaru." "How do you know him?" I asked. "I know everyone here. Gin was an academy friend and Grimmjow and Ulquiorra…" she trailed off. "I was Kyarou's captain ten years ago." Grimmjow said. "And I was her best friend. Maybe even her lover." Ulquiorra added. "Before they were turned into hollows they were Soul Reapers like me. I was six years old when I met Grimmjow, and ten when I met Ulquiorra." "How old are you now? You still look like a teenager." she slightly smirked. "Thanks. I'm twenty now." _Wow. What facial care is she using? She looks amazing! _I thought. "Ulquiorra thinks of himself as my former lover because he had a crush on me. He's much younger than me so he didn't know what love is. Do you Naito know what love is?" she asked. I shook my head. "Not yet." she and her lieutenant smiled. I raised my eyebrow. "Well I like you kid so I'm not gonna kill ya. But I think a sparring match would be good for ya." I nodded and unsheathed my sword. She simply flash-stepped behind me and kicked me in the back. I fell forward but caught my balance. I turned "Awaken! Saigo no Yoru!" I shouted and shifted into Shikai. "Ah come on! That's not your real Shikai and you know it!" she shouted. My eyes suddenly turned black. "Spell sing, Saigo no Yoru." I said unconsciously and my claws formed back into two swords, the swords then split the blade into five different blades and purple steal formed in between the blades making the swords steal purple fans. My dress turned into a black kimono with purple trim. Kyarou smirked. "That's what I was waiting for." she said and launched at me. A pushed my fans in front of me blocking her –very powerful might I add, kick.

After a while of fighting she ran her hand over her sheathed sword. "Ha No." she muttered and the light green sword turned into a black one with sapphire blue swirls on it. She unsheathed her sword. "Shatter her, Ha No Doragon." her sword turned into a long scythe. Her uniform turned into a tight fitting purple dress with blades hanging from the center and bottom of the dress. Large black angel wings with blades hanging from the bottom formed on her back. Her eyes turned sapphire blue. Grimmjow smirked. "Finally figured out Ha No?" he asked. She glanced at him and nodded. "I've had Ha No figured out ever since you left, taichou. You leaving motivated me to be stronger and become a captain. Especially when our squad fell." "Encase you were wondering Naito, what she means by our squad falling is that there were once fourteen squads. I was the captain of squad fourteen and Kyarou was on my squad. About ten years ago, before I was turned into a hollow my lieutenant killed the entire squad, including me. That's how I became a hollow. Kyarou escaped and killed the lieutenant in his sleep." Grimmjow explained. I moved my fans to my sides. They weren't just normal sized fans. They were at least as tall as me and two times wider.

"Then Aizen betrayed the Soul Society and left. Now I have taken over squad five." Kyarou flew up into the hair, extended her wings and thousands of blades flew at me. I was too slow and my shoulder was hit.

A few minutes later she grabbed the blade of her scythe and extended it into a spear, her weapon then shortened into a sword and she sheathed it, returning to her captain form. "Done already?" Gin asked. "I see no point in going any further. I don't want to injure the girl more than I already have." she said calmly. I shook my fans and they folded, turning back into a sword and I sheathed it.

Ri whispered something into Kyarou's ear and she nodded. "The lieutenant informs me we have no work back in the Soul Society so we can stay a little longer." I nodded and sat down next to Toshirou and Ulquiorra. Kyarou sat down next to Grimmjow and Ri stayed far away from Gin. "So Kyarou," I began but got cut off by Kyarou saying, "It's Captain Hiatay to you." I nodded and continued "So, Captain Hiatay, it looks like you and Grimmjow are pretty close. Were you this close when he was your captain?" Kyarou noticed how close she was sitting next to Grimmjow and quickly inched away. "Grimmjow-taichou and I were never close." she said with her eyes closed. Ri started laughing and Kyarou glared at her. "Kyarou-sama and Grimmjow-sama were very close. She never likes to admit it though." Ri explained. Kyarou continued to glare at Ri. "I would explain further but I'd get my ass kicked for it." Grimmjow snickered. "Kyarou was in trouble with some guys from the Rukon District when she was about six and I saved her sorry ass for it even though I was eight. I noticed she had immense Spiritual Pressure and I told her she should get into the Soul Reaper Academy. Four years later I find her on my squad. When I was taking her around to meet the captains we got to squad eleven. And at that time Ulquiorra was the captain of that squad, and that's how they met." I nodded in understanding. "So, why ya here Naito?" Kyarou asked. "To 'kill' Ichigo Kurosaki." "Ah. Well as you know I can't let that happen." "Yeah but we're not killing him anyway." Grimmjow looked pissed again. Kyarou raised her eyebrow. "Why not?" "'Cause there's no reason to. Just 'cause Aizen wants us to doesn't mean I'll let it happen. He hasn't done anything to us." "I see. Well in that case why are you on Aizen's side?" "I'm not. I'm actually on the Soul Reapers side. I'm just living in Hueco Mundo to keep my derps over here out of trouble." I said while pointing at the guys. "I want Aizen dead just as much as the next guy I'm just waiting for the right time." I continued. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Gin nodded. "Well, since you're on our side Naito, taichou, Ulquiorra, Ichimaru, I'll stick with you. Having eyes on the inside of this will be exactly what we need." Kyarou said. "Honestly Kya why do ya still call me by my last name?" Gin asked. "'Cause you annoy me and you scare the living crap out of my lieutenant." he laughed. Kyarou then stood. "Alright, we'll stay here for a few more days and then go from there. But it's getting late so we gotta head somewhere." she said and Ri stood. They both waved and left.

I said goodbye to Toshirou and went back to the hotel and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter Four

The next morning I was woken up by Ri Jonzu tackling me. "How does that even work?" I yelled as I fell off the bed. "I was freaking lying down!" Ri started laughing. I was glaring at her when Kyarou walked in with her arms crossed over her chest and a smirk on her lips. "Do ever show any emotion other than a smirk?" I asked her. "No." she responded simply. I stood up and fixed my pajamas. "Well then… What are you doing here Captain Hiatay?" "I need to talk to you about the Aizen situation." I nodded. Then Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Gin walked in. Grimmjow picked Kyarou up and sat her on his shoulder. She squealed "Taichou what are you doing?" Grimmjow snickered. "Don't you remember doing this?" "Yes but that was years ago! I'm a grown woman now!" his snickering turned into a full laugh. "When Kyarou was little she would sit on my shoulder so she could see. Everyone was always a lot bigger than her." Kyarou folded her arms again and crossed her legs. "This is very immature of you taichou." "Yet you haven't moved." he said. "Nice come back Grimmjow-sama!" Ri said and high-fived Grimmjow. "Tch." was all Kyarou said. "Okay love-birds let's focus." Gin said. Grimmjow and Kyarou then widened their eyes and blushed intensely. "We are not!" they said in sync. Then Gin, Grimmjow and Kyarou started arguing and I became lost in thought. _Now ya think about it, Kyarou and Grimmjow would make a perfect couple. And they seem to be very close even if not in a relationship way. Hm… But Kyarou doesn't seem like the kinda girl to fall in love. She locks all of her emotions away. But what about Grimmjow? Does he have feelings for her?_

"Okay okay guys seriously we need to focus." I said interrupting their argument. Kyarou nodded with her eyes closed. "I agree. You idiots are being ridiculous." "Psh, okay what're we talking about?" Grimmjow asked. "The death of Sosuke Aizen." she said while jumping off of Grimmjow's shoulder. "How long earth are we going to pull that off? He has Kaname Tousen and probably all of the Espada on his side." I stated. "And we have the whole Soul Society. With everyone there we can pull this off. Plus we now have the Primera Espada, the Sexta Espada, the Cuatro Espada, and Gin Ichimaru on our side. Ichigo is training with the Vizards and Yoruichi Shihouin. He's quite powerful so he'll be of help. "Okay sounds great but how will we make it seem that Ichigo is dead? That's the reason why we're here." "Seishin no Fukashi." Ri said. "Seishin what?" I asked. "Seishin no Fukashi. It's a Kido I created to make it seem as though someone's Spiritual Pressure is gone, meaning it would appear that they are dead." Kyarou added. "I already know who will take the award for killing Ichigo." I said while looking at Grimmjow. He gave us his famous insane smile. "Yeah 'cause we all know Grimmjow wants to get Ichigo in bed." Kyarou taunted. "I am not gay Princess!" he shot back. "I told you to stop calling me that!" "Yo love-birds! That's enough!" I half shouted. "We are not!" they both shouted. I smiled. _They _so_ are. _

"Anyway, I'll talk to the Head Captain about our plan and he'll say something like this, 'Kyarou that's ridiculous! Being upfront like that will only kill us plus I can't stand for that long or else I may drown.'" Kyarou joked in an old man's voice. Everyone except Ulquiorra broke down laughing. "Okay, phew, okay well hopefully it'll work and the Head Captain doesn't focus on drowning in air." I said wiping a tear from my eye. "And good job for showing emotion for once in your life Kya!" Gin added. She just went back to her 'I don't care' face.

Then they started going on about Aizen's Zanpakuto Kyoko Suigetsu, which reminded me of mine. _I wonder what Saigo no Yoru looks like. I bet she's beautiful since she has such a beautiful release. _Right as I thought that my mind clouded and then I found myself in my Zanpakuto world.

"Holy crap what just happened?" I asked myself and stood up. I then saw a small little girl with short black hair, a blue eye and an eye patch over the other. She was wearing an old Victorian boy's outfit and she was sitting in a chair with her legs crossed. "Hello Naito." she said in a hypnotic, melodic voice. "Saigo no Yoru…" I muttered. "You're a child." I continued. Her eye twitched in irritation. "Do not call me a child. I may be young but I am very powerful. As you already know." I nodded. "So you wished to see my appearance. Well, here I am." "But, my release is a traditional Japanese uniform. You're in a Victorian uniform." she nodded. "Yes, I did that because I thought it fit the scenery. Plus we have war fans. It wouldn't make much sense to be in a Victorian outfit when using war fans." I smiled. "Yeah that's true. So, what exactly is your power?" "Insanity and suicidal forcing. The melody that plays during Shikai causes insanity of the mind. In Bankai it causes suicidal actions by making them relive their worst memories times ten." "I see. Is there anything else?" "You have what's called Inner Releases. You have other release techniques within your Shikai. I'll tell you the releases when the time is right." I nodded. "You should probably be getting back to your friends, they're starting to worry." "Thank you Saigo." I said and my mind returned to my body. I opened my eyes to find everybody freaking out. Well, except Kyarou and Ulquiorra. "I'm okay! Now get the hell off me!" I shouted. "You guys fail. She was in her Zanpakuto's world." Kyarou explained. "Ah yes. I remember when Shinso would talk to me." Gin said. "The Espada don't talk to their Zanpakuto." Grimmjow said. "Well poor Pantera and Murcielago." I said. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow rolled their eyes. "Actually Taichou, Ulqui, you are able to talk to your Zanpakuto seeing as how you _were _Soul Reapers." Kyarou said. "But, that was over ten years ago Kyarou, we have no Soul Reaper powers left in us." Grimmjow said. "Has Aizen taught you nothing? Espada are hollows with the powers of Soul Reapers. Hence, the Zanpakuto." Grimmjow walked close to Kyarou and lifted her chin. "Quit being a smartass." he said smoothly. "Quit being a pervert." she replied.


End file.
